Machine reading of textual content has been used in a variety of circumstances. For example, machine reading may be used to allow the visually impaired to access textual content. Other examples may include reading textual content in situations where distraction is an issue, such as reading a text message to an automobile driver. Generally, machine reading is performed by a generic voice model. In some examples, the voice model may model a male or female voice.